Blade of Fate
by Lt. Goresby-Purrviss
Summary: Another RexxNoah pairing. In this, Rex is about to be killed right in front of Noah, but a mysterious blade helps Noah save him. Meanwhile, the blades master is coming for it... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Blade of Fate

Prolouge:

ITSA: In this world, there is only one being with the ability to cure EVO's. His name is Rex, a boy with no memory of his past. However, there is something coming, and it will change the world.

Chapter 1

"So that's our target?" Rex asked, staring down at the strange EVO rampaging through the streets of New York.

"Yes, it is." Replied Agent Six, "It seems to have extreme strength, and if our intel is correct, it can increase it's size."

"This should be fun." Rex said, flinging himself from the airship. Halfway to the ground, he used his nanite's to grow a large jet-pack, floating safely to the ground.

"Okay, now lover boy's just showin' off." remarked Bobo, watching Rex beat the snot out the EVO.

"Noah's watching this, so you're probably right." Dr. Holiday replied, monitoring Rex's bio's from Providence headquarter's.

"Think we should join in, Big Green?" asked the chimp.

"Yes." Six replied, drawing his swords.

"What do you think of that?" Rex asked, smirking over his victory.

"Impressive." Noah replied, waving back at Rex.

"Finish it, Rex." Six announced, silencing Noah with an icy glare.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm on it." Rex said, moving closer to the EVO.

"That's it!" it roared, jumping back to it's feet. "It's time to get serious!"

In the blink of an eye, the EVO grew four feet, it's muscles bulging grotesquely. Swinging it's right arm, it sent Six and Bobo flying. Six banged his headon a brick wall, slipping into unconsciousness. Bobo landed on a rock a mile away, knocking him out.

"Ahahaha! You're next, boy!" the EVO roared, slamming Rex to the ground with his left hand. Balling his right hand into an enormouse fist, it roared victoriously.

"Oh, God, Rex! No!" Noah yelled in horror, closing his eye's and wishing for a miracle.

"Hey, kid. You wanna save that guy?" a voice asked, coming from a large, bandaged weapon.

"Yes! Help me, please!" Noah begged.

"Excellent..." the blade hissed. In an instant, it appeared in Noah's hands. With an angry roar, Noah ran at the EVO, raising his new weapon over his head.

"Take this, you !" he screamed, bringing the blade down on the EVO's fat leg.

"WHAT?" it roared, screaming in rage.

With just one hit, it went from killer EVO to a normal human, who dissappeared in the confusion.

"Rex, are you all right?" Noah asked.

"I'm alright. Question is, what happened to you?" Rex asked.

"He'll have plenty of time to figure that out, seeing as he's now in the custody of Providence." Six announced.

In a desert somewhere, three new figures stepped out of a black hole.

"It's here. I can smell it." a blue one proclaimed.

"Great. So, they sent two artists and a swordsman here for a retrieval mission?" the blonde one asked sarcastically.

"Oh, well. I'm sure i'll find some new puppets for my collection." the red head replied.

"Let's go!" the blue one ordered, leading the other's in the direction of Providence.


	2. Chapter 2

Blade of Fate

Chapter 2

"So, do, what's going on with Noah?" Rex asked, watching Noah go through an MRI.

"Well, it seems his nanites have been changed." Dr. Holiday explained, reading the test results. "They've changed to match the one's in that... thing!" she shouted, pointing at the bandaged wepon on a nearby table.

"Hey, don't get mad at Samehada!" Noah shouted, walking into the office.

"Wait, you named it?" Rex asked, a little worried.

"No, when I first touched his hilt, he stared talking to me. Rex, would you mind grasping the hilt?" Noah asked, putting on his cutest smile.

"Sure, anything for you." Rex replied, reaching out for the sword's handle. Just as he was about ot pick up Samehad, he felt a sharp pain in his hand.

"Damn!" he yelled, dropping the blade to the floor. "That thing stung my hand!" he announced, pointing at the spike's coming out of the hilt.

(Acquisitoin... complete. Hello, Rex. I'm pleased to meet you.) anounced a voice in Rex's head.

"Does anybody else hear that?" Rex asked, looking around for the source of the voice.

"It's Samehada!" Noah explained. "He has the ability to talk mentally with anyone he bonds with."

"Sweet. I've never talked to a sword before." Rex said.

(And i've never talked to someone shorter than me before.) Samehada replied.

"Why, you little-" Rex started but was interupted by Bobo.

"I hate to get in on this, but we've got a problem." he announced, pointing at two different screens. One ran a NYC news report, the other the front door security cam.

"And new info has turned up in the death of 10 teens near the Hudson. They were apparently bit by a shark, poisined, and blown up. They all appear to have been blonde males, age 15. Could these be the work of EVO's? The NYPD is currently trolling the river for any sharks. Residents are advised to avoid walking near the Hudson at all time's. More on this at 11." a random newswoman reported.

On the security cam, a solitary figure stood knocking on Providences front gate.

Six pushed the intercom button:"We don't take visitors. Please leave."

"-don't take visitors. Please leave." Six announced through the intercom. Sighing, the boy placed both arms behind his back and paced back to the front gate

"Fine. If Six won't let me in..." he said to himself, curling his right hand into a fist. "...then i'll just have to force my way in!"

Punching the door, the usually impregnable gates of Providence crumled like paper. Walking in, he looked around at the white walls and sighed.

"This had better be worth it."

"Wo'ah, this guy's good." Rex said, watching the boy make his way through Providence H.Q.

"Rex, Noah, come. We have work to do." Six announced, drawing his swords.

"W-wait, what? You want me to help you two?" Noah asked.

"With Samehada, you should be able to keep up." Rex said, smirking as he followed Six down the hall.

(You ready for this, kid?) the sword asked, already strapped to Noah's back.

"Yep. Let's go, Same." he replied, running after the other three.


	3. Lucifers Dance Part C Opus1

Blade of Fate

Chapter 3

Lt. Purrviss-Sorry for the long delay. I had the biggest thing of writers block ever. I'm back, and hope that the coming chapters will be to your liking. And now, without further ado, the continuation of 'Blade of Fate'.

"Who are you?" Six asked the intruder, one sword raised at its hooded head. Raising a hand to its head, it tossed back the hood, revealing a near exact likeness of Noah-albeit with a shorter hairdo.

"I do not have the time to deal with you. So, its time you all took a nap." And before anyone could move, the intruder had everyone on the floor, out cold. Everyone, that is, except for Rex and Noah, who had just arrived on the scene and immediately, wanted to run and hide. "Ah, you two. Don't worry; it's only a harmless genjutsu. The effects will wear off once we're a good 10 miles away from this building." Before he could even move, Rex had the intruder pinned to the ground, a massive sword to his face.

"You have 5 seconds to fix this, or-" he began to threaten, but the intruder simply disappeared, re-appearing behind Noah, embracing him in a hug.

"Thank god I'm not alone. I found my brother at last."

Shocked, Noah slashed at the weirdo with Samehada, only hitting thin air.

_Damn, this guy is fast. _The sword said to Noah, who tried to slash at the intruder again, before the guy held up his hands in a 'hold your fire' sign.

"If you'd rather talk than beat the crap out of each other, let's find someplace where we can sit. I've had to walk all the way here..." and with that, he headed deeper into the Providence HQ, Rex and Noah cautiously following behind him.

Taking a seat on the clean white floor, the intruder, who'd said his name was Kukai, the guy looked around Rex's room and finally back to Rex and Noah. "So, what questions do you two have for me?"

"For starters, who or, what the hell are you? And what do you want with us?" Noah asked first, looking to Rex for support.

"Well, for starters, my full name is Kukai Shirigane. And, believe it or not, your twin brother." The man replied to Noah, letting his words sink in before continuing. "For the past few years, I've been the leader of a reformed shinobi village know as Kagegakure, the Hidden Shadow Village. Recently, a criminal organization known as Akatsuki has declared war on the entire shinobi world, which includes my fledgling village. So, in the pursuit of aid for the war campaign, I've sought out my brother, and found more than I had hoped for." With this, all eyes turned to Rex, making him blush and turn away.

"Oh, and what have I got to do with any of this?" Rex asked when Noah laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"Well, since you're the last known survivor of the Abarai Clan, quite a bit. What you did back there-making a giant sword from your own body-that is one of the characteristics of the Abarai Clans Kekkei Genkai, which uses the Asura Path to perfection." Kukai tried to explain, earning nothing but confused looks from the other two in the room.

"And what makes you think we'll just up and believe you?" Noah spat out, contempt heavy in his voice. Looking hurt, Kukai wondered exactly how he'd do this, but something interrupted him, bringing him into a serious, almost scary, expression.

"Well, for starters, how about allowing me to destroy the spy who foolishly tried to eavesdrop on us." Standing, he walked around the room, calling out, "I know you're there. I chose this room over Providences petting zoo for the simple fact that in here, the Mayfly technique would be next to worthless. Now show yourself!" Out of the closet, Bobo stepped out, looking ready to kill Kukai. But instead of drawing his trademark blasters, the monkey pulled a knife and leapt at him, not getting far before Kukai cut him in two furry halves with another unseen technique.

Outraged, Rex threw him to the ground, sword arm trained to his face, and the giant fist nearly crushing Kukai's lungs. "I'll kill you for that, you stupid bastard!"

"Rex, wait a minute!" Noah shouted, Samehada alerting him to the change before his eyes. "That's not Bobo!" Turning just a bit, Rex watched in horror as his friends-ok, acquaintances-corpse began to expand into a white mass, which soon took on the shape of a purely white man. Suddenly, two Providence goons barged in, carrying the same knives, but they were both cut down by Noah and Samehada. And they too changed into the same white man as the other corpse.

"I know you may not trust me, but I say, let me get us the hell out of here, and sort out the rest later!" Kukai shouted, making a few hand signs before grabbing Noah and Rex. "Ninja Art: Space-Time Migration!" he shouted, teleporting them out of the room as more fake troopers showed up, this time with larger knives. But as to where they were sent…

AU-I hope this makes up for being away so much. I promise to try and get another chapter up soon. So, please read, review, and tell me what you think. Good day.


End file.
